


Hidden

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war, but Remus is obviously still alive. A group is gathered at a monument in Godric's Hollow and Hermione is getting a bit frisky under Remus' cloak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

Godric's Hollow was freezing as the group of witches and wizards had gathered around the Memorial Monument to honour Lily, James and the others who had lost their lives in the war against Voldemort. It was Harry's idea that they should make this a tradition, and no one dared to object.  
  
Remus Lupin was standing next to Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah. Hermione Granger was standing right in front of him. He loved seeing these people again as that didn't happen very often, but the numerous speeches, flowers and wreaths became boring quite quickly. And why they had to do this at Halloween and not on the anniversary for the day the war was _over_ was beyond Remus. He understood that Harry wanted to honour his parents, and he agreed with that, but to stand here for two hours in this cold was unbearable.  
  
“Remus, I'm freezing,” Hermione turned her head around and looked at him with begging eyes.  
  
Remus reached out and stroked her arms while casting a warming charm on them.  
  
“Better?” he smiled, but Hermione shrugged.   
  
“A bit, but it's still too cold.”  
  
Remus opened his cloak and wrapped it around the both of them.   
  
“How about now?” he whispered.  
  
“Much better,” Hermione leant back and smiled gently.  
  
It was quite nice to stand there so close to each other, and Remus felt himself getting warmer too. This was actually quite comfortable and cosy.   
  
He still wanted the speeches to end so they could all go inside somewhere, but as long as they were stuck out here, it was much more enjoyable standing so close to someone.  
  
Remus smiled and looked around the crowd. Suddenly his eyes met Ron's who stood across from them. It didn't look like Ron liked what he saw.  
  
“I don't think Ron's looking quite happy about this.” Remus whispered to Hermione.  
  
“Who cares?” Hermione answered bluntly and leant against Remus' body. Pretty soon she started rubbing herself slowly against him.  
  
“Hermione, what are you doing?” he whispered nervously.  
  
Hermione didn't answer, but continued rubbing her butt against Remus' crotch.  
  
“Hermione?” Remus hissed, but Hermione didn't stop. Her hands moved behind her back, and Remus could feel his fly open and Hermione's hands starting to rub the growing bulge in his underwear.  
  
“Hermione, stop it!” Remus begged. “You can't do this now. People can see us.”  
  
Hermione merely giggled and put her hands down Remus' boxers.  
  
“That's the whole point, Remus,” she leant back her head and whispered. “That's what's making this so exciting.”  
  
“Hermione, Ron is watching.” Remus hissed.  
  
“I know,” Hermione giggled.  
  
“But what if he realize what you are doing?”   
  
“Remus, I've said it before. Who cares? He had his chance and he blew it.”  
  
Remus found it particularly inappropriate to become hard at a time like this, but what else could he expect when Hermione was rubbing her body against him like that? And the way she worked his growing cock with her hands was nothing but amazing.  
  
He tried hard to act as normal as possible and to pretend to be listening to what was said, but Hermione had skills. Why on earth would Ron throw something like that away? Remus' eyes met Ron's and the younger man looked absolutely furious. Hermione had her eyes closed and was leaning towards Remus, smiling.   
  
Remus nudged her, making her lose the grip of his cock.  
  
“People are staring, Hermione. You have to stop this.” Remus whispered.  
  
“Hah, it's only Ron.” Hermione giggled back. “Do you really want me to stop?”  
  
“Yes,” Remus answered.  
  
“Are you sure? Don't you like it?” Hermione pouted her lips.  
  
“Of course I do,” Remus started.  
  
“It's settled then,” Hermione whispered back and grabbed his cock again, this time adding a little twist that made Remus bite his lip hard to prevent himself from moaning.  
  
He closed his eyes for a second, but opened them pretty quickly to not look suspicious. Ron was fuming. Remus had no doubt that Ron understood what was going on under Remus' cloak, but right now he didn't care.  
  
Harry was standing in front of the group holding an emotional speech, but Remus didn't catch a word he was saying. Hermione was pumping his cock and Remus had trouble standing still and keeping his mouth shut.  
  
Just as Harry lay some flowers by the monument Remus came hard all over Hermione's hand and possibly her skirt. A small moan escaped his lips, but he managed to camouflage it into a tiny sigh as if he were mourning the memories of the poor, lost heroes.  
  
Remus muttered a cleansing charm on him and Hermione and quickly zipped up his trousers. Hermione stepped out of the cloak, turned around and gave him a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Nice to see you again, Remus. Don't let it be so long until the next time.” Hermione smiled and walked away.  
  
Ron walked past him without saying anything. He looked absolutely infuriating.  
  
“What is it with him?” Neville asked.  
  
Remus merely shrugged.   
  
“Oh, don't you men know anything,” Hannah sighed.  
  
“Know what?” Neville asked. Remus was listening with curiosity.   
  
“He was probably jealous. You _do_ know the reason Ron and Hermione broke up, right?” Hannah couldn't believe how ignorant the two of them were.  
  
“No, why?” Remus asked.  
  
“Ron is gay,” Hannah whispered.  
  
“He's what?” Remus exclaimed a bit too loud, making a lot of heads turn.  
  
“Apparently he turned out to be in love with someone else.” Hannah looked directly at Remus.  
  
“Who,” Neville asked ignorantly.  
  
Hannah didn't answer, but kept looking directly at Remus.   
  
“Oh...”


End file.
